El centro psiquiátrico Athena
by xxayamexx1
Summary: AU. Muchos han sufrido lo inimaginable en sus vidas y han acabado en un famoso psiquiátrico, donde los mejores médicos de todo el mundo trabajan. Aquí relatamos sus vidas dentro del centro, su forma de vivir y como, con ayuda de personas que después serán importantes para ellos, afrontan la dura realidad. ¿Aprenderán a resolver sus problemas y ha curarse? Parejas Yaoi y Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya y Saint seiya: The lost canvas no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno, esto ha surgido de una idea muy loca, pero creo que original. Habrá algo de OCC, hay que pensar que están en un psiquiátrico y que se supone que tienen problemas.**

* * *

La vida parecía ser normal para todos los humanos. Se seguía una establecida rutina que todos seguían o no, cuestión de persona, y vivían sus vidas a su modo. Pero hay un sitio que no es así. Se trata del hospital psiquiátrico Athena, donde van los peores y más peligrosos casos de locos, asesinos o cualquier persona con problemas mentales. El lugar, dirigido por la famosa familia Kido, tiene fama mundial y van muchachos de todo el mundo. La directora del lugar, Saori Kido, ha hecho de este lugar un sitio muy bien seguido por normas.

Un muchacho de cabellos largos y negros entraba hoy a trabajar a aquel lugar. Después de pasar por muchos exámenes y pruebas, consiguió entrar para trabajar. Caminó hasta el centro de oficinas, donde le dijeron que esperase hasta que llegase la directora del lugar. En unos diez minutos Saori Kido apareció.

-Buenos días, soy shiryu, encantado.

-Buenos días, señor Shiryu. Espero que esté a gusto con el lugar y que haga bien su trabajo como médico y psiquiatra del lugar. -Le dijo. -Empezaremos enseñándote el lugar y sus normas, esté bien atento.

Saori le guió hasta la primera de tres plantas que tenía el enorme edificio. El lugar era callado y hasta daba pena el ambiente, pero seguro se acostumbraba a eso, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Era esencial el dinero que ganaría como trabajador en aquel hospital, pues tenía una esposa a la cual adoraba y embarazada.

-Bien, esta es la primera planta. -Saori se paró y le miró con una sonrisa -Aquí están los casos que nosotros consideramos menos peligrosos, son los que nos llegan personalmente de las familias y que nosotros mismos vamos a buscar.

-Ya veo, he sido informado de que comenzaré tratando esta planta.

-Sí, así es. Si lo haces bien serás ascendido a la segunda y posiblemente a la tercera, donde pocos llegan.

Shiryu pensó para si mismo que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible para poder acceder a esa planta. Tenía otro motivo por el cual decidió este lugar. Un familiar suyo estaba internado aquí, específicamente en la tercera planta. Jamás supo porque acabó en este lugar, pero él iba ha hacer lo posible para saberlo y cuidarlo.

Saori le enseñó donde estaban los baños, la cafetería y demás lugares de la planta, luego fueron a la segunda. Ahí encontró a algunos policías vigilando el lugar. Se sorprendió de ver a policías y no a vigilantes de seguridad privada como en muchos lugares.

-Esta es la segunda planta -Le informó la chica -Aquí se internan los que nos traen los policías, y por supuesto son todos ladrones o asesinos. Estos son considerados más peligrosos, por lo que hay policías para que vigilen que ninguno escape o mate a otro paciente.

Igual que antes, la chica le enseñó donde estaba cada cosa y la oficina de policías que había en la planta. Le dijo que ahí solo iban los mejores, nada de patéticos ni nada. Aquí había lo mejor de lo mejor. Después de eso fueron a la tercera y última planta. Al llegar, unos policías con chaleco anto balas y guantes para los cortes les dijeron que se pusiesen el chaleco y los guantes igual que ellos. Eso extrañó mucho al nuevo trabajador, quien no se esperó eso para nada.

-Esta es la tercera planta y la última. Aquí hay que tener mucho cuidado como has podido ver. -La chica se puso todo igual que él y continuó hablando -Estos son los casos especiales. Son casos que jamás han podido tratarse con facilidad, personas que han perdido totalmente la cordura. Han matado a muchos pacientes y médicos del lugar, ten cuidado. Para que te guíes mejor y no pase nada, te explicaré cada caso, así si los ves fuera de las celdas donde se encuentran, sepas que son de aquí.

-Deben ser muy peligrosos.

-Lo son, créeme.

Caminaron hasta una habitación donde pone el nombre de Saga. Al entrar había un pasillo pequeño hasta una enorme celda. En el centro se encontraba un chico de más de veinticinco años, de pelo azul y mirada perdida. Shiryu sintió miedo al ver aquella mirada posarse sobre su persona. Saori, en cambio, se mantuvo normal.

-Saga, el es Shiryu. Un nuevo médico en el lugar. -El chico se levantó y lo miró como si fuese un mueble más del decorado escaso del lugar.

-Supongo que encantado... -Murmuró y le tendió la mano entre las rejas y sonrió de forma extraña -Dame la mano... -Shiryu asintió levemente y se la dio, inmediatamente este le apretó muy fuerte. Por mucho que intentase apartar la mano, Saga lo tenía bien cogido - **¡Y ahora es cuando te arranco esta mano y seguidamente tu estúpida cara, muchacho! ¡Será divertido, créeme!**

La voz que se escuchó esta vez era totalmente distinta a la que escuchó antes. Esta era ronca y diabólica, mientras que la anterior era melodiosa y suave. Saori corriendo los apartó y se llevó al chico de allí.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, Shiryu asintió. -Él es Saga, tiene diagnosticado doble personalidad en estado grave. Sufrió malos tratos por parte de su padre y su madre hasta los diez años, cuando Kanon, su gemelo que después te presentaré, los asesinó. A los quince años Kanon se volvió como su padre y comenzó a robar, Saga lo denunció y fue a la cárcel, jurando venganza. Saga intentó vivir una vida normal, pero empezó a escuchar voces, las voces de sus padres. Perdió la cordura y mató a su mejor tutor. La policía nos lo trajo hace dos años.

Shiryu estaba realmente pálido. La historia del chico era realmente triste. Ahora entendía aquella mirada vacía, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Saori fue a la siguiente habitación donde estaba el nombre Mu. Entraron, la habitación era igual, todas eran iguales. En una esquina se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos lilas con dos extraños puntos en la frente. Parecía tranquilo e incluso no parecía tener algún problema.

Mu miró al nuevo y sonrió muy amablemente. Saori le sonrió, muy al contrario que con Saga, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Shiryu se acercó lentamente, haciéndole ver que no venía de malas. Mu entendió y se acercó algo más rápido.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre y edad?

-Soy Mu, o así me llaman. Tengo veinte años. -Le volvió a sonreír y le tendió la mano. Después de lo que había pasado antes, Shiryu dudaba de si aceptar, pero al final lo hizo y no pasó nada. Al salir de allí algo nervioso, no se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada que el chico de los puntitos en la frente le dirigía; una mirada que demostraba una extraña locura y obsesión.

-Él era Mu, como has podido comprobar es muy amable y parece no tener nada, pero no te confíes. -Miró la puerta por la cual habían salido hace unos segundos -Es del Tíbet, vivió allí con sus padres, pero el ejército chino los perseguía y terminó por matarlos delante de sus ojos. Eso creo que fue a los siete años. Vivió en soledad perpetua hasta los dieciséis, cuando un niño pequeño vino a él. Al principio todo parecía ir bien, pero odiaba que Kiki, el chico, saliese a fuera. Como no lo hacía caso lo encerró y lo ató a una silla. -Hizo una pausa para coger aire -Mató al chico por obsesión hacia él, lo que considera suyo es solamente suyo.

-Posée obsesión compulsiva a grado grave ¿Cierto?

-Sí, así es. Lo tenemos aquí porque en la segunda planta mató a tres médicos que lo cuidaban, el motivo era el mismo, solo podían cuidarlo a él. Si se enfada, cosa que sucede muy poco, es terrible. No perderá la sonrisa, pero en sus ojos podrás ver su estado de animo...Los ojos de un asesino solitario.

Shiryu pensó es ese momento donde demonios se había metido y en que lugar había tenido que ir a parar. Suspiró, lo hacía todo por aquel que después de morir sus padres lo cuidó y que desapareció misteriosamente, el cual ahora se encuentra aquí. Fueron a la siguiente, el nombre que ponía era Ángelo. Entraron y vieron a un hombre de cabellos azules y mirada psicópata.

-Buenos días Ánge...

-¡NO LO DIGAS! -Gritó -Mi nombre... no lo digas... es odioso. ¡Llámame Máscara Mortal!

Máscara Mortal. Al oír ese apodo Shiryu supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba el sujeto que tenía delante de sus ojos. Era el famoso asesino psicópata que había matado a cientos de personas, que arrancaba sus rostros y los colgaba en sus paredes. Parece que acabó aquí y las razones son muy obvias.

-No estoy encantado de conocerte, contaminas mi lugar, lagartija. -Le dijo -Vete antes de que haga de tu rostro una paella y lo cuelgue como cuadro en este lugar. -Miró a la muchacha y sonrió -Oh~ sabes que este lugar es demasiado aburrido nena. Traeme entretenimiento más amenudo.

-Claro, espera a salir de aquí y lo obtendrás.

-Eso es trampa ¡Jamás saldré de este estúpido lugar!

-Mataste a cientos de personas y lo que hacías con sus cuerpos... Comprende la situación. -Se dio media vuelta -Ya has conocido al nuevo, vamos de aquí.

Al salir del cuarto, Saori se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, estaba pálida. Podía comprender como se sentía, solo había visto a tres y ya quería irme de aquí, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más. La chica se incorporó y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que lo conoces. Es famoso en todo el mundo. -Yo asentí y ella miró el techo -De pequeño sufrió el rechazo de su madre, que era una prostituta, y el maltrato de su padre, quien era mafioso. Comprende que es normal que sea así. Cuando lo capturaron confesó que su padres fueron los primeros en morir, y los primeros rostros que colgó. El motivo de que hiciese eso es totalmente desconocido.

Bien, todos tenían en común que de pequeños sufrieron mucho, y es que lo que ves en tus primeros años de vida es lo más esencial en el desarrolló del niño y su personalidad, eso debían saber todos y había que tener cuidado con lo que se les decía o hacía a sus hijos. Sin más, fuimos al siguiente, Aldebarán.

* * *

**Lo he dejado aquí por el momento. Pobre Shiryu, pero tiene que soportar. Las edades no concuerdan con la serie, como podréis notar. Shiryu tiene la edad de Mu, 20. No sé cuanto es la carrera que hace, así que omitamos eso, como si nada xD. **

**Este fic tratará sobre la vida de nuestros amados dorados en el psiquiatra, como afrontaran su vida aquí, y, por supuesto, no todos están aquí. Algunos son médicos. Habrá _yaoi y hetero,_ aviso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, me alegro que os haya gustado. Vuestros reviews me alegran mucho. Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo para todos vosotros, espero que os guste igual o más que el anterior :)**

**Advertencias: Locura, mucha locura.**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece y Lost canvas tampoco.**

* * *

Saori le guió hasta la siguiente celda, esto de tener que conocerlos a todos se le hacía muy estresante. Todos estaban dementes aquí, aunque sus historias eran realmente tristes y tenía todas las ganas del mundo de poder llegar un día a cuidar la tercera planta, no solo por quien vino a buscar, si no por todos ellos. La siguiente, como todas, estaba medio vacía. En una esquina de pie se encontraba un sujeto que era bastante alto que miraba por la pequeña ventana de rejas.

-Hola, Aldebaran. -Saori sonrió -¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Bien señorita, si te interesa saber. -Contesto casi en un susurro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba. -¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? No es interés por mi, eso es seguro. -Shiryu vio como Saori miraba con pena a Aldebaran.

-Él que esta a mi lado se llama Shiryu, esta conociendo a los pacientes de tu planta.

-A los que nunca ve visto, por cierto.

-No os sacamos a menudo y nunca dos a la vez, ya lo sabes. -Aldebaran la miró, por fin mostrando algo que no fuese indiferencia. -Puede ser peligroso.

Shiryu se acercó a las rejas y le sonrió. Aldebaran era alto, muy alto, de piel morena y apariencia gentil y amable. Se estaba preguntando que le pasaba para estar aquí. Aldebaran lo miró de arriba a abajo y le sonrió igual, pero esa sonrisa duró muy poco y volvió a su posición original. Shiryu pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban ahora y no insistir. Al salir de allí Saori parecía más tranquila que cuando salieron de la celda de Máscara Mortal.

-Aldebaran es un buen sujeto, como Mu. El problema viene cuando lo enfadas. -Comentó -Si está aquí es por algo. -Saori sonrió y acarició con su mano la puerta -Aldebaran ha sufrido mucho. Todos han sufrido. Él de pequeño, junto a su hermano Asgartd, sufrían el típico abuso escolar. Su hermano mayor se hizo fuerte y consiguió enfrentar todo, pero con él no fue igual.

-Me imagino que pasó. -Comentó.

-Sí, abusos todos los días, un hermano que consiguió hacerse respetar y él no... Una cosa lleva a la otra. -Saori comenzó a caminar -Su autoestima es muy baja y ha intentado suicidarse muchas veces. Hay que tratarlo con cuidado, si no es demasiado agresivo como para controlarlo y hay que dormirle.

Pensé en como se ponía Mu cuando se enfadaba. Saori le había contado al respecto, pero imaginarlo como con Aldebaran era casi imposible. Ambos habían sido tan amables, que resultaba prácticamente imposible saber que tenían algún tipo de problema. Les tocaba otra, pero en el camino se encontraron con un médico rubio de ojos azules.

-Buenos días señorita Saori. -Dijo este con un tono amable.

-Buenos días, Shaka. -Contestó ella de la misma manera -Vas a ver otra vez a Mu ¿Cierto? Te has encariñado con él.

-No puedo evitarlo. Mu me llama mucho la atención, si me permite decirle.

-Sí, lo he notado. -Saori le sonrió -Solo tenga cuidado, Mu se enfada cuando se entera de que ves a otros pacientes. Un día perderá el control totalmente como en la segunda planta. No queremos eso de nuevo, sería peligroso.

-Lo sé, tendré mucho cuidado, siempre lo tengo. -Shaka miró a Shiryu y movió la cabeza en señal de saludo -Eres el nuevo, te deseo suerte. Yo pasé por esto la primera vez que llegué aquí. Habían algunos diferentes a los que hay ahora, algunos salieron y otros murieron. Es terrible verlos uno por uno, muchacho.

-Sí, ya lo he notado. -Dijo -Pero tengo que soportarlo, deseo que alguno de ellos sea mi paciente en un futuro.

-Entonces tienes que trabajar duro. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás -Shaka lo miraba de forma extraña, es como si lo estuviera analizando con la mirada -Algo me dice que serás de mucha ayuda. -Después se despidió y se marchó hacia donde estaba la celda de Mu. Era un tipo realmente extraño, muy extraño.

La siguiente era ocupada por un muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada pura. Era tan solo un adolescente. Pudo ver como la mirada de Saori se volvía de nostalgia. Pensó que quizás ya conocía de ante mano a aquel chico. Este les miró y se alegró mucho de ver a Saori, incluso se pasaron un largo tiempo hablando. Todo parecía normal hasta que de repente el chico de nombre Alone calló y los miró a ambos con malicia.

-**Saori, que atrevida estar por aquí. ¿Dónde está tu linda hermanita Sasha? **-Preguntó el chico -**No quiere verme... claro, después de lo que les dije a ti y a ella. ¡Porqué no os pudrís todos los humanos, sois todos unos malditos falsos!**

-Alone, aun sigues con eso. -Dijo suavemente Saori -Aun no estás listo para salir de aquí.

Al salir de aquí, Saori narró la historia del pequeño Alone, que tan solo contaba con quince años. Era primo de ella y de su hermana menor, Sasha. Al morir el abuelo y no tener quien les cuidase, Saori ejerció de madre para ellos. Sin embargo, Alone era muy pequeño y sufrió mucho. Decía ver a alguien, una sombra, que le hablaba. Al final, pensando que era solo para llamar la atención, se volvió de esta manera y cuando se dieron cuenta de que en verdad había que haberlo visto antes,era demasiado tarde.

Shiryu vio que ella se estaba echando la culpa de manera indirecta, siendo la que en aquel entonces cuidaba de su hermana menor y de su primo, quien no tenía más familia tampoco. Quizás por eso asumió antes de tiempo las riendas del trabajo, para cuidar de su pequeño primo al cual adoraba tanto; quizás, para aliviar la culpa que sentía en su interior.

Él se sentía más o menos igual, y sabía por informaciones que muchos de los que trabajan aquí han tenido experiencias de esas o algún familiar. Todos tienen un pasado que los relaciona a terminar en un lugar como ese para cuidar a todos. Él llegó aquí por la persona que tanto le enseñó y que luego desapareció sin más.

Llegaron a otra sala. Afuera ponía el nombre de Camus. Entraron ambos y vieron a un chico de pelo azul verdoso con mirada fría y distante, piel pálida y cuerpo delgado. Estaba sentado apoyado en la pared mirándoles a los dos. No había movido un músculo, ni siquiera los ojos que se encontraban fijos en un solo lugar.

-Camus, buenos días. -Este no contestó ni se movió. No hacía nada. Saori suspiró y volvió a probar -Buenos días. -Tampoco, no reaccionó.

Camus seguía en su mundo mirando la nada fijamente, con esa mirada tan fría y distante que podía congelar cualquier cosa que vieran sus ojos. Su cuerpo delgado y su palidez mostraban que tan poco comía y que estado de salud tenía. Estaba claro que no le quedaban muchos días aquí, en el mundo de los vivos. Shiryu sintió pena por él. En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta. Era un chico con melena azul y mirada coqueta.

-Vaya, no sabía que se encontraba aquí, señorita. -Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, puedes estar aquí, Milo. -Este asintió y saludo al nuevo para abrir la celda y meterse dentro como si nada. Se sentó al lado de Camus y le acarició los cabellos, este no reaccionó.

-Camus, cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que actuar, moverte. -Le susurró con un todo autoritario pero cariñoso. -No puedes pasarte la vida así, tienes que sobrevivir. Así no valdrá la pena nada. -Como por arte de magia, Camus giró su rostro hacia Milo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Eres un pesado... -Murmuró por fin mostrando su fino acento francés.

-Algo es algo. ¿No cree usted, señor nuevo? -Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa al conseguir una reacción del francés.

-Sí, algo es algo. Estoy seguro que poco a poco será más.

-Eso espero. -Se levantó y dio la mano a Shiryu entre las rejas -Me llamo Milo y soy el único que ha podido hacer que este guapo francés tenga algún tipo de reacción. Al principio no hacía nada, pero míralo, me ha llamado pesado. Estoy seguro que conseguiré lo que me propongo.

-¿Qué te propones, si puedo preguntar?

-Oh, secreto muchacho. -Se rió -Eso es un gran secreto.

Los tres salieron de la celda y Milo cogió un café de la máquina que había al lado de ellos. Saori también se cogió otro y ofreció amablemente a Shiryu, quien no se negó. Se sentaron en una de las salas de despacho de la planta para hablar más cómodamente.

-Verás, Camus llegó hace unos meses. Creo que cinco más o menos. -Le dio un sorbo a su taza y continuó -Camus ha sufrido realmente mucho. Tenía dos hermanos pequeños, uno de dieciséis y otro de quince, él tiene más de veinte años, creo que veintitrés concretamente. El menor se metió en problemas en Siberia, donde vivían, y el mediano lo salvó muriendo. Se ahogó. Camus se sintió culpable de ello y no lo superó. Hyoga, el pequeño, intentaba animarlo pero no lo consiguió. Camus se cerró cada vez en si mismo hasta que llegamos a esto.

-Pobre -Murmuré -Nunca pudo superar la muerte de su hermano.

-Así es. -Le dio otro sorbo a su café y suspiró -Hyoga vino aquí a pedir ayuda y nos contó, lo pusimos en la primera planta, pero nadie pudo hacer nada. Es más, ahí donde lo ves, mató a un médico al este decirle que superase la muerte de su hermano, que el no volvería. -Suspiró y miró triste un cuadro que había en la sala -Lo subieron a la tercera donde me empeñé en cuidarlo nada más verlo. Al principio no conseguí nada, pero después conseguí que me pegase una bofetada, después un insulto, y ahora solo me llama pesado -Comenzó a reír divertido, pero se le notaba la tristeza -Por lo menos no me insulta. Lo próximo quiero que sea el abrirse... que se abra y me cuente sus penas.

-Lo conseguirás, Milo -Opinó Saori. Nos levantamos los tres de la mesa -Siempre que te propones algo no consigues, además, te has encariñado mucho con él. -Milo se sonrojó levemente y murmuró un más o menos. Salimos de allí y Milo entró de nuevo en la celda de Camus. Solo quedaban dos más.

Las dos que quedaban eran Kanon, hermano se Saga, y alguien más que seguro era la persona que buscaba. Entraron primero en la de Kanon. El parecido a su hermano era enorme, si no fuese porque sabía quien era, pensaría que estaba viendo a Saga otra vez. Al mirarlo mejor, pudo ver algo diferente: sus ojos. Los ojos de Saga estaban perdidos, apagados; los de Kanon mostraban malicia y rabia.

-Que hace aquí la dueña del lugar en la habitación de alguien como yo... me pregunto. -Susurró y comenzó a reír como loco -Hay más carne fresca en la zona... hace poco se fue Shaka de aquí. Ahora me viene una muchacha nada guapa y un hombre desconocido.

-Kanon, no empieces.

-¿Sabes que? Me siento raro. -Murmuró -Desde hace más de séis meses que noto en mi pecho una especie de presión. -Suspiró y se calmó un poco -Conozco esta sensación, mi hermano Saga está cerca. ¿Sabe la pequeña señorita donde se encuentra mi perfecto hermano mayor?

-No.

-Que pena...

Entonces, Kanon no sabía que Saga estaba aquí y Saga tampoco lo sabía, concluyó Shiryu. Además, como dijo cuando salieron del cuarto de Saga, estaban en lados opuestos de la sala. Era extraño que dos hermanos gemelos estuviesen apartados pero a la vez en un mismo lugar, era muy extraño. Él chico suponía que habrían motivos para eso.

Saori contó cuando salieron que después de que Kanon matase a sus padres, quienes los maltrataban, se fue metiendo poco a poco al mundo de la droga y acostumbraba a robar. Kanon ya de por si estaba un poco afectado, como para que encima su hermano lo denunciase cuando descubrió que cosas hacía su hermano. Kanon cerró su corazón para todos, ya no sentía nada por nadie. En la cárcel lo demostró varias veces. Él ya no tenía sentimientos. Su hermano, la persona en quien más confiaba, lo había traicionado.

Shiryu pensó que cada uno tenía su historia y unos motivos muy grandes por los que estar aquí, sin embargo, muchos pasaban por cosas terribles y no acababan de esa manera. Eso le hizo pensar que la persona, la personalidad, y el conjunto de los echos vividos a lo largo de su vida afectan más de lo que uno puede llegar a pensar al principio.

Saori lo guió hasta la última, donde efectivamente, ponía el nombre de la persona que buscaba: Dokho. Se sentía preparado, tenía que estarlo. Entraron y ahí estaba. Sentado al estilo indio como siempre lo recordaba en medio de la sala, con la mirada apagada y sin camiseta, mostrando el tatuaje de un tigre.

-Señor, estoy aquí. Por fin nos vemos. -Él lo miró y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! -Dijo pero sin moverse del lugar. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy empiezo a trabajar en este lugar. Señor, prometo que seré aplicado y que seré lo suficiente bueno como para cuidarlo. -Dokho sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre igual... -Saori se dio cuenta de algo apartó a Shiryu del lugar y lo sacó. Este se quedó sin saber que demonios era lo que estaba pasando. Saori le contó que tenía lo mismo que Mu, solo que era más consciente y que por eso se marchó de repente, para no hacerle daño a él y a Shunrei, su esposa. Sin embargo, cada vez ha ido peor y lo tuvieron que encerrar ahí. Le dijo que desde que asignaron a un médico llamado Shion con él, se le suele ver más animado. Eso calmo a Shiryu, quien se quedó con ganas de hablar más con él, pero era consciente de la situación.

* * *

**Lo dejo aquí. Shiryu será el nuevo trabajador, sin embargo, no el personaje principal. Saldrá bastante, pero los principales sobre todo serán los encerrados y algunos médicos que he mostrado, más los que mostraré. Quiero volver a recordar que la historia es HETERO Y YAOI.**

**Pondré aquí las edades de los personajes en el fic:**

**Saori: 25**

**Shiryu: 20**

**Mu: 23**

**Shaka: 23**

**Aldebaran: 23**

**Death Mask: 25**

**Milo: 23**

**Camus: 23**

**Saga: 28**

**Kanon: 28**

**Dokho: 28**

**Shion: 28**

**Alone: 15**


End file.
